With the improved living standard in modern times, people are experiencing faster social pace and higher levels of stress. To reduce stress, various ways of relaxation and exercise have become increasingly important in people's daily lives. Consequently, various sports and health apparatuses have become household items. In particular, for people who spend long hours reading, writing, or in front of computers, they often experience severe sore and pain in the neck and shoulder areas. In severe cases, neck and shoulder movements may become restricted, affecting suffers' daily functions. Massaging has increasingly become a popular method of relieving neck and shoulder pains. Neck and shoulder massage is usually performed either by a human or by a mechanical massage device. Human massaging requires highly experienced technicians, is usually performed in a special facility, and is expensive.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.